Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
by LadyRiot94
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti are in a band called Angelic Souls. Kid, Soul, Black*Star and M!Crona are in a band called DemiGods. Asura, Giriko, Arachne and Medusa are in a band called Maddness (Twice the D's, twice the maddening). What happens when the past collides with the possible future, and an old flame refuses to be doused? Song Fic/ Slight AU
1. Prologue

Warning: This story contains Yaoi... PSYCHE! but seriously, for those that are some serious yaoi haters, how do you find the stories, and when you do, why leave a comment about how much you hate it? Don't like, Don't read.

Title: Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Rating: T (maybe M, because I cuss to the point where a sailor would be offended and slap me)

Pairing(s): Death the Kid/Maka; Soul/Liz; M!Crona/Patti; Black*Star/Tsubaki. (slight Asura/Maka; Giriko/Tsubaki; Stein/Medusa; Asura/Arachne)

Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti are in a band called _Angelic Souls_. Kid, Soul, Black*Star and M!Crona are in a band called _DemiGods_. Asura, Giriko, Arachne and Medusa are in a band called _Maddness_ (Twice the D's, twice the maddening). What happens when the past collides with the possible future, and an old flame refuses to be doused? Song Fic

Side Note: There might be a change to Maka's band's name (any suggestions are greatly appreciated); others characters to make an appearance later on.

Should I maybe make it a Asura/Maka fanfic?

Inspired by Daughter of Zeus007's _Let it Rock_

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Soul Eater I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it. Also I do not own any of the songs that will appear.

* * *

Prologue

She pulled back the curtains to peer at the audience just beyond the stage. The entire stadium was jam packed with people yelling and screaming their heads off. Everyone was feeling the nervous tension as the curtains slowly opened up and the audience roared even louder as the show was abut to begin. She silently took a reassuring breath to calm her nerves. After taking a look to the side stage, her boyfriend and true love gave her a smile and thumbs up. Looking back at her band mates, they gave her another slight nod of their heads and began to play their instruments as she sang her heart out.

Then suddenly a bright and blinding light flashed. The alarm went off, and Maka was propelled out of her bed and onto the plush floor of the tour bus.


	2. La La Land

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the songs (I may switch around a few words to suit the singers though)

**Reminder**: **P**lease review (it fuels my creativity cloud for better ideas). Also please help with a different name for Maka's band (I know I came up with it, but I really couldn't think of anything better at the time.)

**Author's Note** (Just so none of you think I'm some sort of a pedo-bear or weirdo)

Asura & Giriko: age 20

Arachne: age 23

Kid: age 18 (gotta respect the symmetry)

Medusa: age 13 (modeled after she took over Rachel's body)

Patti: age 15

Black*Star & Crona: age 16

Soul and the rest: age 17

Everyone else: older or maybe around the same age

* * *

La La Land

"Ouch! Well that hurt." Maka says as she gets up and stretches a bit to relieve some of her aching limbs.

"Hahahaha! Maka went boom!" Patti laughed from from the top of her bed.

Liz pokes her head through to curtains separating their bedroom from the kitchen/living room to see what the loud thud sound was. "Well, hello sleepy-head have a nice dream? Want some breakfast?" she says rather quickly for Maka to catch the second question.

Maka looked at her crossly before she straightened up and muttered "it was suppose to be the best dream in the world, until that stupid alarm clock woke me up"

"Aww, that's too damn bad" Liz says faking concern with a devious smirk on her face. "You didn't answer my second question."

"Oh really, what was it again?"

"Do. You. Want. Breakfast?" she slowly enunciates each word, as if talking to a little kid or Patti.

Maka catching that slight irksome tone of hers chooses to ignore it, and goes to get dressed. Only after she has her clothes on, which consists of a pair dark blue denim shorts, a white midriff, puff sleeve crop top over black suspenders*, elbow-length fingerless fishnet gloves, green and black thigh high socks, and black and white calf-length sneakers*², puts her hair in a Terra twist and secure it with a butterfly clip, does she finally decide to answer Liz. "Sure Liz, are you cooking, or are we ordering out again?"

Knowing Liz would be pissed for waiting that long for an answer, Maka chanced a quick look in the mirror to see Liz fuming, and quietly relished in her small victory. Patti on the other hand, who was deadly quiet the entire exchange, suddenly decided to burst into a whole new fit of giggles. This time she was laughing so hard she ended up rolling onto the floor. Luckily for her, she chose the bottom bunk bed, unlike Maka, who has a top bunk.

When she stopped momentarily Maka noticed that all though Patti was lying in bed, she was fully dressed. Her outfit was similar to Maka's, except she wore a pair ripped capris, a loose fitted tank top with a giraffe on it, light orange ankle socks with green ballet flats, and there was a red, knitted beret on top of her head.

Liz then broke the silence by saying "No, you know I can't cook for shit, and I'm getting sick and tired of gas station food; so we're going out to eat."

"Really, where!?" Maka and Patti exclaimed.

"I don't know yet, but according to the map there is a city close by to where we are right now. It's about a couple of minutes from us."

"Okay, but wait, where's Tsubaki and Blair?" Maka said while looking around.

"Oh, ooh, I know, I know." Patti exclaimed as she jumped up and down while raising her hand in the air. Liz and Maka sweat dropped.

"Umm... okay Patti, do you know where they are?" Maka pointed to her.

"They went to the station showers to wash up," she said with a giggle.

Then after she said that the bus door swung open and the aforementioned people walked in stared at the others for a brief moment.

"Good morning everyone." Tsubaki chimed cheerfully. She was wearing a purple tribal print waist skirt, a gray crisscross sweater vest with a white shirt underneath, tan gladiator sandals, and her hair was tied in a low, loose ponytail.

"Hey, g'morning girlies," Blair practically shouted as she stretched.

They would have responded if they didn't get a good look at what she was wearing. Blair was dressed in her usual scantily clad outfit of purple hot pants, pink and black floral corset, fishnet gloves and stockings, and black leather, ankle-length boots. Maka face palmed to hide her anger and embarrassment. "Please tell me you didn't actually leave and walked around looking like that," she sighed.

"Oh, you mean this? You like?" Blair said as she struck a pose in a rather suggestive fashion.

"No, we don't like, go and at least put some clothes on." Liz shouted, pointing a finger at her.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, you noisy bitch," she retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean, you overly pompous, slutty hag?"

"It means, at least I already am dressed, along with everyone else." Blair states as she moves her hands in a look-around-you motion. Suddenly it dawns on everyone as they glace back at Liz, who is still in her nightshirt and sweatpants that she slept in.

"One second zealous bitches" she says as she runs to the dresser grabbing a pile of clothes, then makes a beeline for the bathroom. While everyone is staring at her, Patti continues to laugh. After about fifteen minutes, Liz steps out wearing dark gray, ripped skinny jeans, a yellow tube top, black cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. "How you like me now, ya skank-ass hoe?" she says with a smirk towards Blair.

Blair just shrugged and said "whatever, okay lil' bitches, where do you want to eat breakfast?"

"Liz said that there was a city not far from where we are, about a few minutes out." said Maka.

At that statement Blair practically lit up. "Ooooooo... an escape from all of this drab-ass hick-town, count me in. Plus, where there's a city, there's sure to be some hot guys to sink my claws and teeth into" She ended the last statement with a meow and ran to the front of he bus.

"Another plus, there's sure to be a zoo with lots of giraffes, that have necks that I can snap... HA HA HA HA!" Patti expressed out of nowhere and ran to the front with Blair. "Onwards, towards the giraffes!"

Liz, Maka and Tsubaki nearly toppled over in embarrassment for Blair and terror for Patti. Breaking the silence Tsubaki turned to Liz and asked "So, what's the name of the city we're going to?"

Quickly recovering Maka also turned to Liz. "yeah, now that I think about it, you never did tell me the name of where we're going" she said accusingly.

"Because, the map says that it's called _Death City_. The name kinda of freaked me out." Liz whined.

"Oh right, I forgot that your afraid of the supernatural things." Maka interjected

"Well, look at the bright side," Tsubaki chimed, "it's just like those other funny named places we've been to like: Intercourse, Pennsylvania; Slapahoe, New Jersey and Whippa-Childe, Massachusetts."*³

"M-Maka, what do you think of all of this?" Liz stuttered.

"I really don't know." she confessed. "It strangely sounds familiar to me, but I cannot, for the life of me remember why. Plus this was your idea"

"I change my mind, let's go somewhere else." Liz argued

"Well that's too damn bad," Blair called from the front. "'Cause we're almost there."

"YAAAAAAAY!" Patti exclaimed from the passenger's seat. "We're that much closer to the giraffes. Look out, 'cause I'm coming to snap your necks!" She then began to demonstrate her skills on a stuffed giraffes that appeared out of nowhere.

"At-a-girl Patti," Blair praised. Everyone else just gave her menacing glares that could set set her head aflame.

"Honestly, why is she with us again?" Maka mumbled.

"Because your father doesn't trust us on our own, and thinks we're a bad influence on you since your last relationship" Liz answered.

"Plus we need someone who is experienced and trusted." Tsubaki added.

"This is so boring," Liz angrily shouted. "We've been walking around for a while now, and still haven't decided on a single fucking place to eat at."

They were now walking around Death City after checking into a rather expensive hotel, courtesy of the credit card Maka swiped from her papa before they left.

"Well, what do you expect when none of you can agree on a fucking place?" Blair sighed audibly.

"Maybe we should fighting amongst ourselves." Tsubaki said, trying to reason with them.

"Tsubaki's right," Maka responded. "See how many fucks I give for the next choice someone picks. Let's just eat something already." She finished with a loud grumble of her stomach.

"Okay then, Patti," Liz pointed at her sister. "How about you pick the next place."

"Roger sis," she said. With that Patti bolted ahead of the group. She paused a few yards away and pointed at a storefront and responded "Looky, looky, I found a cookie!" she expressed happily as she jumped up and down.

As the rest caught up to her they stared at what she was pointing at. "Well, she's technically not lying about that." Tsubaki exclaimed. Everybody else was completely flabbergasted. On the large glass window was a giant chocolate-chip cookie and next to it were decorative pink lettering saying Death Bucks_ – __Caf__é__ and Bake Shopp__e._

The silence would have stretched on if Maka hadn't spoken up. "Fuck it, let's just go in. I'm starving over here."

"Bitchette is right," Maka glared at Blair. "Let's go, plus look, it says it has a karaoke bar. This would be a great opportunity for you guys to yourselves around."

"Good job Patti!" Liz and Tsubaki cheered in unison.

Once inside, a waitress greeted and escorted them to a booth on the opposite side of the store. After they ordered they began to converse amongst themselves until a scream ruptured throughout the entire building.

Looking across from them in another booth, they see two people sitting in there. More like one person crouching in the corner and the other hovering over, bullying the latter. Maka, Patti and Tsubaki got up to check out the commotion while Liz and Blair sat back waiting for their food to come. Once they got closer they could hear the conversation better. "Come on, give me your money. I want to buy some sweets." the bully was yelling.

"B-but mom said that this money was mine and only for emergencies." the one in the corner stuttered.

"This is an emergency!" the bully retorted. "I need candy, or I'll die."

"What happened to your money?" The other cowered further into the corner.

"I already spent it on equipment and new CD's. That's why I need your money, so gimme!" The bully was positioned to pounce on the other any second now.

"Uuh... I don't know how to handle this!" the cornered person shouted.

Suddenly Patti stepped in and grabbed the bully by the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards, away from the other. "Hey, it's not nice to bully a helpless umm... girl?" She questioned looking back at the person stilled huddled in the booth.

Everyone was looking at the two people noticing that they were similar in looks, except the on huddled in the corner had choppy pinkish-purple hair with navy-blue eyes and a pale complexion, while the other was clearly a bit taller with a deep tan, had stormy-gray eyes, straight black hair that reached his neck and fell in front of his face, obscuring his vision a bit, along with an x-shaped scar that stretched across his face.

The black haired boy struggled in Patti's grip and began turned around to face his oppressor. "Just what is your problem girlie? As you can see that," he pointed towards the booth, "is a boy. And my twin brother if you must know."

"Why would you bully your own younger brother?" Tsubaki inquired. To which the boy scuffed and turned to face her.

"You're wrong candy pants, he's older than me."*⁴ He stuck his tongue out at her and continued to struggle in the grip.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice of you." Maka voiced

"Listen here you temperamental..." all of his ranting ceased once he turned in Maka's direction next. His eyes made contact with her emerald ones and confusion encased his features. "M-Maka is that really you?" he managed to stutter out.

Looking closely at the boy that stared at her recognition dawned on her. "Ragnarok is that you? Still bullying your brother I see."

Somehow managing to wiggle out of Patti's grasp, he flies towards Maka and nuzzles himself into her chest. "MAAAKAAAAA! I missed you so much. Give me some candy." he says while sniffling. "Get over here Crona." he yelled back at brother who getting out of the booth.

"M-Maka, h-how have you been?" Crona asked as he also began hugging her.

"Maka, how do you know these two?" Tsubaki asked with a tilt of her head.

"These are my friends from when I was younger." she answered. "But what are you two doing here?"

"Well, it wasn't long after you left with your papa when Miss Marie adopted us and moved us back her hometown, here." Crona stated.

"That's great, tell me more over there with my other friends." She happily exclaimed.

They walked over and introduced themselves. Once that was over they started talking about their lives after Maka moved away. Later into the conversation Liz interjected asking, "hey since you guys lived here for a while now, tell what's up with the karaoke bar of this place? I haven't seen hide nor hair of a machine or instruments anywhere."

"Oh that's simple," Ragnarok spoke up from his cake, "this joint only does karaoke after six at night, so you'll have to come back."

"And it's not even noon yet, this blows!" Blair whined.

"By the way Maka, what are you doing here?" Crona asked.

"Me and my friends are on our way to LasVegas to play in a showcase. We're in a band!" she replied.

"Really!?" Ragnarok shouted. "So is Crona and his friends. Maybe you can stop by later tonight and play for us. It's open mic night, but you'll have to bring your own instruments if you plan on playing."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tsubaki.

"Hey you." Patti points to Crona with her fork, "do you know where the giraffes are?"

"Umm yeah, me and Ragnarok pass by the zoo all the time on our way home. I-I heard they even have a petting zoo, so you could umm, pet one." he said with a meek smile.

"REEEEALLY!?" she shouted. "Could you take there?"

"Sure. It'd be our pleasure toots," Ragnarok interjected.

"We could check out the sights" Tsubaki said.

"It would be nice to see what type of clothing stores this pace has. Maka you coming?" Liz asked.

"Count me in." Maka said

"Okay, when we finish eating, lets break and meet back here at seven," Blair suggested.

"Yeah, I'm full now, so let's go see the giraffes." Patti stretched. Then she grabbed Crona and Ragnarok's hands and ran off somewhere.

Everyone else quietly left the cafe and broke off into their respective directions to explore the city more.

* * *

Later that night...

They returned with their instruments and saw that the place was packed with more people from that morning.

"Wow! Such a big turnout from this morning!" Tsubaki gawked. She wasn't paying attention where she was going and ended up bumping into someone and falling over. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, please forgive me," she pleaded.

"It's no problem for a big guy like me, your god has forgiven you." The guy said. He had blue spiky hair, green eyes, a yellow basketball jersey with a black star in the middle, tan khakis, and Nike high tops on. Although Tsubaki didn't want to point it out, he was predominately shorter than her. He noticed the guitar strapped to her back and asked "Hey are you going to sing tonight?" For some reason she felt a blush creep onto her face as he began to help her up.

"Oh um... yes, along with my band" she managed to say once she found her voice.

"No way. That's cool, but you better be prepared to lose 'cause me and my band are gonna you and your band out on your asses once when win." He exclaimed.

"We'll see about that umm... I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name yet. I'm Tsubaki by the way." she said as she extended her hand.

"That's cool the name's B-..." He was immediately interrupted when Maka came running up and grabbed Tsubaki's hand.

"Tsubaki, where did you go?" she asked. "I signed us up, so lets go and check out the compe-..." Maka was then interrupted when the boy spotted her and shouted.

"Do my godly eyes deceive me, or is that 'tiny tits' I see?" the boy began to laugh.

Maka cringing at the nickname turned on her heels and shouted "MAKA CHOP!" as she brought down her complete collection of _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod_*⁵_, _that appeared out of nowhere, onto of his head with a loud thunk. "Just who the hell are you to be calling me 'tiny tits', you little..." she gasped once she saw his face. "Black*Star...? Is that you?" she peered at his unconscious body.

He immediately got back up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Laughing, he replied "Of course it's me, your God, in the flesh. Still a huge bookworm I see, and a full-fledged member of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee. HAHAHA... UFF!"

"MAAAKAAA CHOP! x2" She shouted as his head created a crater in the floor and a blood fountain sprouted.

"Ouch, that must've hurt." Liz said as she and Patti came walking up once they heard the commotion.

"Heehee! Look sis, a bloody spring" Patti cheered.

Tsubaki kneeled down beside him to see if he was still alive, but he succeeded in getting up as quickly as the first time. "Hmpf... that was nothing for a big star like me, the guy who will surpass god, the.." His ranting was cut short when Patti kicked him in the balls and sent crumbling to the floor in pain.

"Blah, blah, blah, you talk too much. Maka, how do you know this clown?" Liz pointed her footed at him while Patti continued to kick him in the sides.

"That's Black*Star, he's also a childhood friend of mine. He was like the brother I never had, or ever wanted that much." she stated matter-of-factually.

Crona and Ragnarok chose the right time to walk up to the girls. "Glad you could make it" Ragnarok states as he pops a jawbreaker into his mouth.

"You two look good" Maka replies back eying their outfits. Crona was wearing black and red punk-rave shorts and leg-warmers with a skirt attached, along with a black cyberpunk skull sweater jacket and black combat boots. Whereas Ragnarok was wearing black and white wunderlust pants with suspenders hanging at his sides, a Victorian black, velvet aristocrat vest and bikers boots. Ragnarok also had his hair tied back, giving everyone a full view of his scar.

"Thanks!" they said in unison.

"I see you already found Black*Star" Crona sweat dropped at the sight of him on the floor while continuously kicked him.

"Go easy on him Maka, Crona still needs him for the show tonight." Ragnarok said between laughs.

"Wait Ragnarok, if you're not in the show tonight why you dressed for?"Tsubaki inquired.

"I may not be playing here, but I am still a DJ at a club downtown." They nodded fully understanding.

"So if Black*Star is in your band, where are the rest of them, or are you two the only ones?" Liz questioned.

"Oh heavens no, the other two are on their way here." Crona fidgeted.

"Okay, introduce them to us afterwords. They're calling for you, go bitches!" Blair shouted over the audience.

Once they got on stage Liz and Tsubaki plugged in their guitars, Patti set up the keyboard, in place of her drums of course, and Maka took her position in front of the mic.

"What song should we play?" Patti asked as she prepared the automatic beats that were prerecorded.

"How about the one we had for when we made it to L.A." Tsubaki suggested.

"That's good for me. What about you, Maka?" Liz looked to Maka for her approval.

"Sounds good. Let's start." she agreed. Looking towards the crowd she spoke into the mic, "Alright everyone, we are Angelic Souls, and this is a song we had planned for when when we make it to California, but what better place to test it out first. Hit it."

At her command the girls started playing and she grabbed the mic and began to sing.

I am confident, but I still have my moments

Baby, that's just me

I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonalds

At the start of the song everyone in the place quieted at the sound of her voice. It almost seemed like they were in a trance.

Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything, because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same

In the La La Land machine, machine.

Maka then began strutting around the faux stage with a smile on her face, causing the people around to start cheering.

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?

Well baby, that's just me

Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle

Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything, because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

At this point she sat down and looked towards someone in the audience, as if asking them a question.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel

'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

She then got back up and began strutting again as the instruments started to pick up the beat.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything, because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same

In the La La Land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change

In the La La Land machine

I will stay the same

In the La La Land

She got back to the middle of the stage, where the microphone stand was, and started to really sing her heart out, tilting the stand towards her.

Machine

Machine

Machine

I won't change anything in my life

(I won't change anything in my life)

I'm staying myself tonight

(I'm staying myself tonight)

Once the music died down and the girls took a step down with their instruments, did the entire audience burst into shouts and cheers of praise towards the girls. There was even a small crowd of onlookers outside the store trying to get a better listen. At that point Maka saw, what looked like, a familiar head of hair walk through the crowd. Liz apparently didn't miss a beat and grabbed Maka's shoulder. "Wait until we are out of sight, then wail of that lowdown, dirty snake." she whispered near her ear so she could be heard over the crowd.

"Liz you obviously give him to much credit," Maka said through clenched teeth. "A snake wouldn't have treated me the way he did?" Making their way through the crowd, towards the back rooms, Maka caught up to that person she saw. As she approached from behind she cocked her had back, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and punched him square in the nose. "Take that, you slimy son of a bitch" she shouted as he landed on his ass while covering his nose to stop the bleeding.

He looked up at her and shouted back, "What the fuck is your problem, you crazy bitch?" Upon closer inspection Maka realized that he wasn't the one she wanted, in fact, he was someone entirely different.

"Maka," Tsubaki came up from behind. "I don't think he's the one you wanted to punch."

"Yeah, I can see that now." she stated looking wide eyed at the person she just sucker-punched.

* * *

Finally done! -~- My ass hurts from all this sitting around. Please read and review. Remember no flames please, I'm allergic to fire!

* * *

* look for Vanessa from _King of Fighters_ for reference because I do mean that the suspenders are underneath her shirt

*² I actually did look for these clothes. If you want the outfits will be posted on my profile

*³ only Intercourse, PA is real the others are obviously made up

*⁴ Most people make Ragnarok the older brother, but I decided to make them twins and Crona older because without him there wouldn't be a Ragnarok

*⁵ it's a good read, if you haven't read it you should


	3. Remember the Name

Disclaimer: Although I don't want to do this I'm forced to. I do not own Soul Eater or any of the songs featured in the chapters. Now pay for my therapist. -_-

Author's Note: So sorry, many of you may have already found out, but the song in the last chapter was Demi Lovato's "La La Land"

Quick shout out to: _krbs1998_, for favorite-ting me. _Kima4life, bond56, gbabymiller, and sleepless03_ for following me. (I may have cried tears of joy.) And finally to _Courage-Earthworm'8_, thank you for the review. You'll get to find out who Maka punched – and maybe who she wanted to punch.

* * *

**Recap...**

_**Once the music died down and the girls took a step down with their instruments, did the entire audience burst into shouts and cheers of praise towards the girls. There was even a small crowd of onlookers outside the store trying to get a better listen. At that point Maka saw, what looked like, a familiar head of hair walk through the crowd. Liz apparently didn't miss a beat and grabbed Maka's shoulder. "Wait until we are out of sight, then wail of that lowdown, dirty snake." she whispered near her ear so she could be heard over the crowd.**_

"_**Liz you obviously give him to much credit," Maka said through clenched teeth. "A snake wouldn't have treated me the way he did." Making their way through the crowd, towards the back rooms, Maka caught up to that person she saw. As she approached from behind she cocked her had back, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and punched him square in the nose. "Take that, you slimy son of a bitch" she shouted as he landed on his ass while covering his nose to stop the bleeding.**_

_**He looked up at her and shouted back, "What the fuck is your problem, you crazy bitch?" Upon closer inspection Maka realized that he wasn't the one she wanted, in fact, he was someone entirely different.**_

"_**Maka," Tsubaki came up from behind. "I don't think he's the one you wanted to punch."**_

"_**Yeah, I can see that now." she stated looking wide eyed at the person she just sucker-punched.**_

**On with the story...**

Remember the Name

Kid's P.O.V.

After getting up at 8 o'clock (ahh... symmetry!), I went through my regular routine of making sure the house was perfectly symmetrical. All of that work consumed a large portion of my time. It wasn't until noon when I was finally done. I was feeling hungry so I went to the large kitchen to prepare a late brunch.

Around one my phone rang, signaling that I had a text message from Crona.

**It's no surprise to me**

**I am my own worst enemy**

**'Cause every now and then**

**I kick the living shit out of me**

I programmed his ring tone to be "_My own Worst Enemy."_ He complains and begs me to change it, but I refuse every time. Opening up the message I couldn't help but to cringe at the way he writes when he texts.

_Kid, cnt cum 2 band prac 2day. Met up w/ old frend, Rok & me zoo showin frend's frend arnd. Chnge mi rngtone dammt. _:(

Not long after trying – and horribly failing- to decipher his crude message did my phone ring again.

**I need candy**

**Bubblegum and taffy**

**Get in my way punk, you're gonna get your ass beat, nasty**

**Do it 'til your dad sees**

**Embarrass your whole family**

**Just because you came between a kid and his candy**

**I need candy**

This time it was a message from Ragnarok, his text was just as crude if not more than Crona's.

_Got dis crzy chik wit m3 da zu. Frnd rold n frm out of twn, playin OPN MIC NGT DETHBUKS! Cum thru an' c. + she boght me biggas bag o CANDY!_

(I killed a few of my brain cells trying to write in text)

Death have mercy on me, I get headaches just looking at their vulgar form of digital communication.

**You got designer shades,**

**Just to hide your face**

**And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.**

**And you never say "Hey"**

**Or remember my name.**

**And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.**

The only reprieve I got was when I torn from my thoughts as my phone rang a third time, this time it was Soul calling me. Picking up on the fourth ring I answered "Hello Soul, how may I help you?"

"Hey," he said in that lazy tone of his. "What time is band practice today?"

"Crona contacted me before you did to inform of an old friend visiting, so he will not be showing up." I quickly relay the message to him.

"Bummer, so what are we doing tonight then?"

"Ragnarok said that that same friend was gonna play at Death Bucks' open mic night later, wanna go?"

"Sure" I could hear the rustling of his clothes, signaling that he was shrugging. "I got nothing better to do."

Everything was silent on the line until he spoke again. "Y'know," he started, sounding as if he had forgotten something. "Someone has to inform Black*Star of the change in plans."

"Yeah," I said nodding my head in agreement even though I knew he couldn't see me. "How do you suppose we decide who?"

"Leave that to me." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Not it!" He screamed in a rush, and the line immediately went dead after that.

Looking at the phone bewildered, it finally sunk in that I was left with the task. "Mother-..." my rant was suddenly cut off by a certain ring I didn't expect to hear.

**I am a god**

**Hurry up with my damn massage**

**Hurry up with my damn ménage**

**Get the Porsche out the damn garage**

**I am a god**

_'Damn,'_ I mentally sighed, "Hello?"

"YAHOOOO!" I cringed as his voice came through the receiver. "It is I, your god, blessing you with my godliness."

"What do you want Black*Star?" I deadpanned.

"When's practice today?" the pompous cheerfulness still never leaving his voice.

"Change in plans, Crona and Ragnarok have a friend visiting and are playing tour guide."

"So what are we suppose to do until they they done?"

_'Is he seriously an idiot or what?'_ I mentally droned. "I don't know, do whatever you what. According to Rok's message this friend is playing at Death Bucks tonight." I quickly answered him.

"Cool, who is he, this friend of theirs?"

"Don't know, but judging from the message I received, _He_ is in fact a _She_." I corrected.

"An old girlfriend?" he gasped. "I gotta see this with my own eyes, see ya there." with that the call ended and I could finally relax for the rest of the day.

Soul's P.O.V.

Waking up in the morning was by far a task, especially at 6 in the morning. I managed to get up and start my daily routine of brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and finding clean clothes that were scattered about on the floor and mingled with some of my previously dirty ones.

I settled for a pair of faded black skinny jeans, an orange shirt with my black leather jacket, my red and white Jordans, and a thin, black headband to keep my hair out of my face.

After breakfast and a few quick solo games of basketball, I called Kid to find out when to show up for practice only to have it canceled. It wasn't cool of me to leave him alone to tell Black*Star of the changes, but then again, _'No skin off my bones.'_ I thought to myself.

Going back inside the house, I played _Call of Duty: Ghost Ops_ online with some of my other friends. That got boring real quick, so the only other option I could think of was to go back to sleep, which I did happily.

It is now closely approaching seven and I'm just now leaving the house. Heading into Death Bucks, I see this cute chick singing on stage. I would've gotten closer to get a better listen but my phone rang.

**You!**

**I wanna take you to a gay bar,**

**Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,**

**At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.**

**You're a superstar, at the gay bar.**

It was Black*Star callin me, it would've been funny if people weren't lookin at me strangely, so I had to go to one of the back rooms to take it.

"What?" I blared into the phone.

"Soul, you won't believe this," he started telling me of his childhood friend/sister that came to town and how I should come and meet her later.

_'Man!,' _I thought to myself, _'What is it with everyone and their mamma's brother's sister's uncle's cousin's friend coming to town all of a sudden?'_ By the time he stopped, Kid was calling me.

**Well, I think you're crazy**

**I think you're crazy**

**I think you're crazy**

**Just like me**

**(sorry couldn't think of anything better ~_~)**

"Gotta go, call me later." I say as I switch lines. "Yeah?"

"Soul, where are you?" Kid said, he almost sounded panicked.

"In the back, what's the matter?" I honestly didn't care, his panic attacks were mostly about him being non-symmetrical.

"We haven't decided on the song to play tonight." He said frantically.

I had a puzzled look on my face that although he couldn't see, I know he could hear it in my voice. "I thought we were only listening to Crona's friend play tonight, not be in it ourselves."

"I thought this would be a great time to show them what we have in common with each other." He stated proudly. "I signed us up at eight. I'm coming to you so we can decide on the song to play."

"Whatever." I could've sworn I had a massive headache forming right now.

Once he finally got to where I was we started discussing about what we should play. Drifting from the conversation I noticed that same cutey from before coming our way. I would've turned on the charm if I didn't see the hellfire in her eyes. Then, before I could say another word she was already close and sucker-punched Kid in the nose, and he went to hollering.

Thanks to all the music around us no one else seemed to hear the screaming. By then Crona, Ragnarok, Black*Star and a couple of other girls, my guess this crazy chick's friends, came running over.

Normal P.O.V.

Black*Star was the first to speak up once everyone arrived. "Damn Kid, what did you do to piss Maka off?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. I don't even know her." He said while holding his nose.

"Wait a second," Maka said as she looked back and forth between Kid and Black*Star. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah" Crona interjected. "He's our band mate along with Soul over there." He nodded in Soul's direction.

With a lazy wave in their direction before he addressed Black*Star and Crona. "I'm guessing this is the childhood friend you guys were so eager to introduce to us all.

"Yeah!" They both happily said in unison.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion," Kid said as he was getting up from the floor. "But, did everyone just forget that bitch just punch me?" he screamed while pointed at Maka.

"Calm down Child!" Liz tried to soothe.

"The name's Kid. Not child." He yelled at her.

"Keep it up, and I'll bitch-slap your ass" Maka muttered under her breath.

"Why you little..." Kid was cut short by Soul's hand over his mouth.

"We'd love to continue this conversation," he gave a sincere smile to the girls. "but we're being called on stage. Let's go!" he barked to the others.

"Okay!" Patti waved goodbye to them. "Nice to meet you Kiddy-kun."

At the mention he visibly winced and turned around. "The name is Kid. You ought to learn it well little girl." With that said he marched towards the stage and they began to setup.

"Wait a minute!" everyone stopped to look back at Soul, "we still haven't picked on a song." They all looked to Kid for assurance.

"Don't worry, I got this. I'll make sure those rude, inconsiderate girls remember my name."

You ready? Lets go!

Kid starting shouting into the mic while looking directly at Maka the entire time. The music began to play and Maka, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki were in the front row to see them perform.

Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about

It's like this y'all c'mon

Crona was the first to start singing the hook.

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

After him, Kid began rapping.

Kid

He doesn't need his name up in lights

He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic

He feels so unlike everybody else, alone

In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him

But fuck 'em, he knows the code

It's not about the salary

It's all about reality and making some noise

Makin' a story, makin' sure his clique stays up

That means when he puts it down, Soul's pickin it up, let's go

Kid immediately switched spots with Soul once he was done.

_Who the hell is he anyway?_

_He never really talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leavin' 'em star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writin' raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never askin' for someone's help, to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

_And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

After a while Black*Star took Soul's Previous place and started rapping as well. They continued to switch out every time their parts came up.

**This is twenty percent skill**

**Eighty percent fear**

**Be a hundred percent clear cause Black*Star is ill**

**Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames**

**And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"**

**Came back, dropped Megadef, took 'em to church**

**I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?**

**This dude is the truth, now everybody givi'n him guest spots**

**His stock's through the roof, I heard he fuckin' with S. Dot!**

Unlike the others that continued to switch places, Crona stayed in the back, blasting the hook into his microphone.

It's just ten percent luck

Twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure

Fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

**They call him Black*Star The Sick**

**And he's spittin' fire with Kid**

**Got him out the dryer, he's hot**

**Found him in Fort Minor with Soul**

**Been a fuckin' nihilist porcupine**

**He's a prick, he's a cock**

**The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot**

**Eight years in the makin', patiently waitin' to blow**

**Now the record with Kid's takin' over the globe**

**He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope**

**You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat**

_Soul_

_He's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Makin' his way to the top_

_He often gets a comment on his name_

_People keep askin' him, "Was it given at birth_

_Or does it stand for an acronym?"_

_No, he's livin' proof, got him rockin' the booth_

_He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

_Dedicated to what they doin', give a hundred percent_

Forget Kid

Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard

It seems like he's never got time

Because he writes every note and he writes every line

And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind

It's like a design is written in his head every time

Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme

And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed?

Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?

It's just ten percent luck

Twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure

Fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

(A/N: Crona's parts are underlined, Kid's parts are in normal print, Souls' are _italicized_, and Black*Star's are in **bold print.**)

Once the music stopped the crowd burst into cheers; almost as loud as when Maka and them played. Stepping off the stage Kid walked until he was invading Maka's personal space and whispered into her ear. "Follow me. I have some questions for you, so unless you want to be brought up on assault charges, I suggest you do as I say." She swallowed a lump in her throat and did as he said as they returned to the back of the store.

Author' Note: If any of you noticed, yes, I did switch out the names because I wanted to. The song is _"Remember the Name"_ by Fort Minor.

Ringtones in order:

Lit – My Own Worst Enemy

MC Pee Pants – I Want Candy (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)

Mike Posner – Cooler Than Me

Kanye West – I Am God

Electric Six – Gay Bar

Gnarls Barkley – Crazy

Sorry this is a bit late it was hard trying to find the perfect songs. Also, I changed my mind; you guys want to burn and break me down? Forget _constructive criticism,_ I say "Flame On Bitches!"


End file.
